i scream, you scream, mabel scream
by john.hincapie.3950
Summary: ice cream have a price but will mabel pay for it?


Top of Form 1

GRAVITY FALLS:

AYE SCREAM, YOU SCREAM , MABEL SCREAM!

In Gravity Falls, oregon , there an ice cream truck that came once a summer to deliver ice creams to the children, And this hot summer, it came to the mystery shacks And chinged it's bells and playing its tone.

"ICE CREAM" scream Mabel and dipper as they rush to their great-uncle Stan " Grunkle Stan, can we get ice cream pleases " Said both of them. " wait, wrong with the ice cream in the shack, i thought you kids like prune and chocolate on waffle cone" reply Stan, " ick,no way , please we won't ask you for anything" said Mabel . " anything .." said Stan with a cheap looking smile " like toys, games or food!", "wait , i think " Dipper said , " NOTHING!" burst Mabel. " alright kids, here a fiver and remember that all I give you" Stan said smugly "thank grunkle Stan" reply Mabel as she and dipper race to catch the ice cream truck . But Dipper say "but still have to feed us" "aw, nuts... ah well think it for some prune ice cream" Stan cheerfully said.

Before they headed out they were stopped by soos " hold it, dude! i got a bad feeling on ice cream truck" soos said. "soos, you said that about Mac and cheese a few minutes ago" reply Dipper, " dude, MY Mac and cheese dosn't any bacon in it! but anyway, I once have friend Brittany back when we were kids , she was pretty smoking , she tries a Twizzle pop and going bananas , its like she was ... was possession , you dudes!" said Soos unknown that Dipper and Mabel have left during his back story "dudes?".

As they race toward the ice cream truck , Dipper notice Wendy looking freak out " Wendy?" Dipper asks " what wrong?" , " Nothing but that ice cream truck it's.. nothing , ok" said Wendy as she headed to shacks and Dipper stand there puzzling and until he hear " DIPPER! GET BUTT IN HERE, IT'S ICE CREAM TIME!" . Dipper headed to Mabel, and as the window opened from the ice cream truck, a strange man popped out " well, hello there what can serve you today?" asked the ice cream man with a big smile and wearing a big ice cream cone costume. "yeah.. um one orange cream please" dipper reply. "oh, that my favorite" siad the ice cream man as he gives dipper the popsicle "and what about you my dear!" as he started on Mabel. "twizzled pop, twizzled pop" cheered Mabel. "hum, let's if there any left?" said the man as check " my, my it's look like you're a lucky girl , there the last one" he said as he gives a mysterious ice cream to Mabel . " ok, how much?" asked dipper, " one dollar for orange cream, but the twizzled pop is free!" he said as Dipper give him the money and gave back him changes " visit me again, i'm here all summer" the ice cream said with a scary smile. As Dipper and Mabel eat their ice cream, Mabel is eating and eating like crazy until it gone, "Mabel?" questioned dipper. " its... was... Delicious! , i want more! MORE! MORE!" SHOUTING MABEL as she shakes dipper causing his ice cream to fall to the ground. "but Mabel, he says that was the last one , maybe he will get more tomorrow" explained Dipper, mabel has a mad look in her eyes like the time she eats all those smile dips in the haunted convention store.

Laters, then nights as the twins sleep, Mabel was tossing and turning, thinking about the twizzled pop and still hear the bells as they grew louder and louder until its was the bell and the ice cream truck was parked in the shack in pitch dark, Mabel sneakily head down trying to get some more. the man was standing there in ice cream costumes with more twizzled pops. "gimme, gimme" whispered Mabel , "ok, but for.. a price" said the man, but what prices?

The next day, Mabel awake in a pile of twizzled pop wrappers and with a smile, " dudes, tell me that wasn't the ice cream man"Soos sounding worried. Mabel nods as Stan scream! " who took my fez!" Stan shouts as Mabel remember that she gave Stan's fez to ice cream for a box of twizzled pops. " aw, man now I gotta use this scary top hat, sure it's look cool, but not the same" said the sad grunkle. " Mabel, be careful the ice cream man came three times, alway want something pretty ,valuable and of yours" warned Soos as he headed back to the mystery shacks Laters, in the attic, "man , i wonder who take grunkle Stan's fez, it can't be Gideon, he in jail , might be Bill or the gnomes?" Dipper ponders. " it's been me" said Mabel, " what? but why? " said a shock Dipper. " for twizzled pop , the ice cream man wants something pretty" explained Mabel. Dipper try to think " but why and how?" , " i don't know, but the twizzled pop was so good!"said Mabel as Dipper search through his mysterious journal " twizzled, twizzled ... there nothing , not even a page about ice cream man, its might be one of other journals, but for now, let's try to avoid him until came out for a plan."

Night 2, the ice cream man came with more twizzled pop as Mabel came like a zombie wanting more. "want more?" he said devilishly, mabel nodd like crazy . " i want something valuable to you, i got the fez which means it's pretty to you and If want more pops, you'll do it" he said as a pair of eyes watching.

The next day, Mabel awakens with some melted twizzled pop, as the Dipper rush to her aim " not again", "what happen?" questioned Mabel as she tries overcame a tummy aches. suddenly Soos and Wendy appears. " i saw everything, the ice cream came and gave you the twizzled pops for.. one thing, WADDLES!" siad Wendy to mabel's freak out " Waddles!, no but why?" . "he wants something valuable like waddles and now want you, dudes" soos said " same thing happen to Brittany" "and to James" wendy said " that jerk take the kids for some reason and never seem" " and now he got waddles" cry Mabel . " that it" said dipper " we going to catch this psycho and reign of terror and i got a plan!".

The last night, as the ice cream man pulls up to shack and start playing the tone and ringing his bells, and Mabel appear " hello , my dear. do you want more?" questioned the man . " no" the man shocked to heat that! and LIGHTS appear surrounded the trucks and the man was started and was surrounded by dipper, Mabel, Wendy and Soos. " give back Mabels you fiend" ordered Mabel, "and also leave" demaned Dipper. the man looked at them and say "you don't know what dealing with as he grew and body became 100 pure ice cream and become monstrous.

The ice cream man roared " behold, my true form! icealord " as it blasted Soos with creaminess. "soos!" the twin grasp. "it's ok, eww rum raisin" said a disgusted Soos. and icealord grab Dipper and Wendy and proclaimed " now, i will freeze all of you for my child collection!" . Mabel tries to search for grunkle Stan until she a stack of DEVIL'S PEE hot sauce that Stan got it from a shady Mexican. Icealord chucked until Mabel burst out " this one for WADDLES, ICE THING!" ARMED with a sweater of DEVIL'S PEE and chucked on the monster's stomach. " AHH! SPICY" scream icealord as the body burned with the hot sauce and begin to melt " ah, i'm melting, melting ! what a world, a world" final words from icealord.

With the monster's defeat, twins and Wendy check inside the truck and find.. Waddles! and James and Brittany and other kids free from the monster's power and Mabel reunite with Waddles and said " i will NEVER sell you to a creepy guy who actually a evil monster with pretty good ice cream again". and everyone was happy.

THE END or it?

"um, dude" siad soos " i still stuck" as he slowly lick out of his rum raisin prison and slowly like it.

Bottom of Form 1


End file.
